Forbidden Love
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls after begging their parents to live there. Since then it's been six years and their parents never visited them once. One day when they where out looking for Bigfoot(don't judge) they saw something yellow lying down on the bank of a river. When they went to take a closer look they dragged him to the Shack. CAN I GET A MABILL IN DIS HOUSE!
1. Mystery Man

_**Authers Note: Hello this is my first ever book that i'm writing on this website so I hope you like it and**_

_**how about some positive feedback! :D ~GumziBears**_

It was a regular summer day hot, and humid. "Dipper." Mabel groaned. "What do you want?" Dipper replied not glancing up once from his book. "Let's go find monsters or hang with Jeff!" Mabel said upside down smiling. Dipper glared at her raising an eyebrow "Jeff?". "The gnome not that Jeff!". "Ok ,because last time we tried to hunt Jeff the killer those were some dark days." Dipper replied shivering. "His basement was so cold..." Mabel sighed shivering.

_**(The Jeff the killer will be another one I will write eventually and they will be 13 just thought I would let you know :D)**_

Dipper and Mabel got ready to go out Mabel put on a LOL sweater. "Hey dudes." Soos said "Where ya going!". " To find Bigfoot!". "Count me in.I'll get the peanut butter." Soos saluted to Dipper. As they walked out of the Shack and into the forest Mabel asked "Hey Dipper, What are we looking for anyways?". Dipper face palmed "Didn't I already say Bigfoot!"."Hey dudes." Soos whispered."What Dipper and Mabel replied at the same time."Look over there." Soos whispered his hand trembling at a body by the Gravity Falls River. Mabel gasped excitedly "What if it's a boy around our age!". "Don't get your hopes up." Dipper replied sighing showing no energy what-so-ever. They walked over to the body. He had shaggy blonde hair with golden eyes and stubble on his chin. "Holy crap he's a hottie!" Mabel exclaimed like she was under a love spell. "Hey dudes...Help me..with this!" Soos said struggling to drag the body. It took about fifteen minutes to get the boy to the mystery shack. "Wait why does he look so familiar?"Dipper said questioningly. "Yeah he does look really familiar." Mabel replied in deep thought. The boy woke up. He startled Dipper and Mabel. "Hey Shooting Star and Pine Tree." He replied like a cool guy putting up his hands like guns. "BILL!" Mabel and Dipper replied at the same time. "Yeah. That's my name don't wear it out" Bill replied. "Your not staying here!" Dipper said in disgust. "Why not he's kinda cute." Mabel said out loud dreamily. She realized what she said and blushed like mad and so did Bill. "CRAP WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Mabel yelled. "It's cool. I get it." Bill replied. "Mabel did you just say that he's kinda cute." Dipper said shocked. "Dipper don't take it like that." Mabel said sadly. "Well I just did." Dipper replied to his twin sternly.

_**What will happen to Dipper and Mabel? What will happen with Mabel and Bill? Who will she CHOOSE!? Find out in chapter 2!**_

**_Hey sorry for the short chapter I had school and it starts early so don't get mad at me! BLAME SCHOOL! ~Gumzibears_**


	2. Which One?

Dipper stomped out the door and slammed it. "He's just paranoid." Bill said. "OK, Let's get you some clothes' Mabel said "And first of all no eye patch." "Fine." Bill replied and with the snap of his fingers his eye patch disappeared. "Happy?" Bill said. "YEP!" Mabel shouted and grabbed his hand, realizing her mistake she started to move her hand but Bill's hand grabbed onto her's tighter which made her smile and blush along with him. They arrived at the Mall and they were looking in the Mens' section of the clothing department. "How about these." Mabel said happily as she held up a pair of black shorts and a yellow shirt. "Just my style." Bill said smiling while walking over to the changing booths. "Hey look it's Loser Girl." A familiar voice said. Mabel turned around to see a blonde with BearPaw boots, Hoop Earrings,Purple denim jacket,and a pink dress with a black belt. Pacifica Northwest was in the building. She blew a bubble with her gum. "Why are you in the mens' section of the store. You don't even have a boyfriend do you?" Pacifica said rudely like the snob she is. Her minions laughed. "Actually she does." A deep voice said. Mabel turned around to see Bill. Pacifica's jaw dropped when she saw him. Her minions just were like 'wow'. "Uhh...We were totally wrong about you Mabel." Pacifica said and plastered a fake smile on her face but her eyes showed jealousy. Bill put his arm around Mabel. Instantly Mabel's knees melted and she felt warmth and comfort,she felt safe in his arms. "Um Bye losers!" Pacifica said a sashayed away. Bill pulled his arm off Mabel and stared into her eyes and she did the same. Bill snapped out of it. He blinked and said "Let's go pay for these.". "Yeah." Mabel replied and then sighed. She loved Bill but she didn't know how to tell him. Mabel was walking back to the shack when suddenly out of nowhere Dipper popped out and said "Where have you been Mabel!?". He completely ignored Bill's presence. 'At the Mall with Bill." She replied thinking about Bill putting his arm around her. "Oh really?!" Dipper said and he pulled out a picture of Bill putting an arm around Mabel. "Stalker.." Bill murmured. "Were you stalking us Dipper?!" Mabel said saddened that he could not trust her. "Yes I ha-" Dipper started and then realized what he just said. "Uh-Oh..." Dipper mumbled eyes wide open and jaw dropped. Mabel just gave in the death stare and continued to walk with Bill. "What a stalker." Mabel scoffed. "He's just overprotective of you." Bill said and shrugged. "Hey Wendy!" Mabel said to the twenty-one year old red head. "Hey Mabel!" Wendy said as she waved. "Who's this... Your new 'Boyfriend'." Wendy said laughing and used quotations while saying the word 'Boyfriend'. "Soos my man." Mabel winked and put her hands like guns. "Sup' Ham-Bone." Soos said cheerfully.

Mabel led Bill up to the attic and sat on the bed. Mabel started to cry. Bill rubbed her back. "What's wrong Shooting Star?" He asked sweetly. "It's...*sob*...my...*sob*...parents." Mabel whimpered. Bill continued to rub her back. "What happened?" He asked nicely. "After w-we...*sob*... moved he-here...*sob*...they nev-never...*sob* came b-back...*sob*." Mabel replied sobbing what seemed for like ever "It's okay Shooting Star." Bill said sweetly. "Call me Mabel please." Mabel said still sobbing. Bill smiled and said quietly "Okay.". After a while Bill lifted Mabel's chin and caressed her cheek. He leaned in and so did she. Their lips touched. Mabel's Thoughts: His lips are soft and warm I never experienced this feeling 's Thoughts: S-She actually kissed me and I liked it. Mabel's hands wrapped around his neck and Bill's hands went around her waist. After what seemed like forever Dipper barged in. He saw them and said shakily "M-Mabel...". Mabel heard him and turned around "Shit!" She mumbled. "Uh-Oh!" Bill gasped. Dipper's face turned red and he filled with rage "YOU!" he ran after Bill. "Bill run!" Mabel yelled and she pushed Dipper to the ground. Bill went on the window. "Mabel what are you doing!?" Dipper yelled. "Saving Bill!" She screamed back. He pushed Mabel hard to the ground. "OW!" she screamed in agony. She saw blood coming from her arms and legs. Bill went back into the room. "Mabel!" He yelled in fear, he ran over to her and picked her up he got blood on him. "Why...Dipper?" she felt a large pain in her side Dipper stabbed her in her waist. "WHAT THE HELL!" Bill yelled at Dipper. Dipper just stood there staring at Mabel. What did he just do?

_**Hey how did you like that chapter?If you think she's going to choose Bill post in the comments!If you think she's going to choose Dipper post in the comments! One thing that pissed me off was that my computer deleted the first writing of chapter 2 so I had to write this one. But if you think my chapters are to short and want me to make them longer, I will it will just take me longer to write each chapter. So I hope you liked, chapter 3 will be out soon and it will be longer than the FOR SOME POSITIVE FEEDBACK NO NEGATIVE! ~Gumzibears**_


	3. Just a Dream

Mabel woke up sweating and screamed. Dipper jumped out of his bed and asked "What's wrong?". "I had a dream where you stabbed me in the side!" Mabel said wiping beads of perspiration off her forehead. "Well that's interesting." Dipper said slightly confused. "Anything else?" He asked Mabel that same question every time she said only one thing about her nightmares. "No nothing else." she said after she remembered Bill kissing her in her DREAM/nightmare. "Okay i'm going to take a shower.". Mabel let out a sigh of relief that she was alone. She pulled out two needles and yellow thread. Meanwhile with Candy and Grenda. They walked down the street to see Bill. "Hi Bill!" Candy shouted happily like the peppy girl she is. "HEY MABEL LOVES YOU A LOT!" Grenda shouted. Grenda changed over the years, she got skinnier and her voice got to sound more like a 18 year old girl and not a man. Candy now wears contact lenses and doesn't wear skirts anymore. At the thought of Mabel liking him he blushed like crazy standing there stupidly repeating "Uh...Uh...UH.". Candy just doubled over laughing and Grenda laughed like a man rolling on the ground. "HEHEHEH YOUR FACE IS RED*Laugh like a man*AND IT HAS A STUPID*Laugh like a man*LOOK!" Grenda said eyes wide open and laughing hysterically. Candy snapped a photo. "HEHEHEH I*Snort like a pig*GOT A PIC-*Snort like a pig*TURE OF YOUR FACE!" Candy said snorting almost the entire time she said that. Pacifica walked over and just looked at them. The glanced at Bill and starting laughing like crazy. "WHAT'S WITH YOUR FACE*Laugh like a plastic*BILL!" Pacifica said laughing like a **_PLASTIC_**. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Grenda said coughing. Candy held onto her chest. "I...c-can't...bre-breath." Candy said reaching for her inhaler. "Me...ne-neither." Grenda replied holding onto her throat. "MABEL!" Pacifica managed to scream before she went on the ground. She looked at Bill. "ILLUMINATI DORITO CHIP!" She screamed at him. "Shut-up Lebam." He growled.30 seconds earlier Mabel was walking up the street. "MABEL!" She heard a familiar voice yell in fear. "Pacifica. That means shes by Candy and Grenda!" Mabel said worried. She run up the block and turned right. Bill was choking them in mid-air. "CANDY, GRENDA, PACIFICA!" Mabel screamed running at Bill. She ran up and punched him in the face. "YOU BASTARD!" Mabel screamed in his. She was filled with fury. She kicked him in the stomach and ran over to her friends. "No." she got Candy's inhaler and gave it to her. She ran over to Grenda and she wasn't breathing. " . .NO!" She screamed tears flowing from her eyes. "Sh-she's g-o-n-e." Mabel said between sobs. Pacififca went up to her side and Candy ran up to Grenda crying like crazy. "YOU DID THIS!" She yelled at Bill "YOU KILLED HER!" She continued. "I HATE YOU BILL CIPHER!" She screamed and she picked up Grenda with the help of Pacifica and Candy. At the shack Mabel, Candy and Pacifica set down Grenda and Mabel and Candy burst into never ending ran out of the shack"What- Oh God!". Wendy ran out "What the hell happened to Grenda-Oh Shit!" Wendy said in a sad tone. "She's gone..." Mabel sobbed. "No she's not" Bill said standing up against a tree. "YOU!" Candy screamed while tears fled from her eyes. "SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!" Candy screamed running over but Dipper held her back. "One she's not dead she's just passed out and two I didn't do it a duplicate did." Bill said."I used the copier and the copy malfunctioned." He continued. Mabel just smiled. "Thank god it wasn't you!" Mabel said running up and hugging him. "We thought we lost her!" Candy said with tears of joy. "AHHHHH!" Grenda woke up screaming. Mabel and Candy went up and hugged Grenda. "Hey Bill I have a question." Grenda asked. "Yeah?" Bill replied. "Doesn't the duplicate have the same emotions for another person?" Grenda said glancing a look at Candy and Pacifica who started laughing. "Yeah do they?" Pacifica said giggling. Candy showed him the phone. His face was red from blushing and he had a weird hilarious look on his face. "This is your duplicate's face when Grenda screamed Mabel likes you a lot!" Candy said laughing. He blushed and said "Yeah." Mabel gushed and blushed. "HEY WENDY!" Stan said "WHAT ARE THE KIDS UP TO!". "Reciting a play!" Wendy screamed and whispered "Bill hide!". Stan came out he looked around and walked back in. "So what did you say about the same feelings?" Mabel said nudging Bill with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-Uh!" He replied with a stupid tone.


	4. Sparks Fly

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda went inside for lunch. Wendy went with Dipper to the arcade. So Bill was left alone. He wrote a note to Mabel and it said: **_Mabel meet me on the roof at 12:00 and make sure your not being followed. _**He left the note on Mabel's bed. "Hey guys let's get up to my room and play truth-or-dare!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Oooohhhh. I got a good truth!" Candy said giving Grenda a knowing look. Candy whispered in her ear what the truth was. "OH MY GOD CANDY!" Grenda said throwing a pillow at her. Candy fell to the ground saying "ouch!". That reminded Mabel when Candy wanted to talk about kissing boys. Mabel's Thoughts: Ah the good old days. She and her friends sat down in a circle. Candy went first. "Mabel Truth-or-Dare?" Candy asked giving Grenda a knowing glance and Grenda giggled. Mabel thought a bit "Truth!" Mabel exclaimed and thought about what Candy was going to say. Little did Mabel know that Bill was on the roof with the window open and listening to them say everything. "Who do you have feelings for?" Candy asked giggling while Grenda just smiled and giggled. Mabel blushed and said dreamily "Well there is this one guy..." Mabel started but stopped. "Tell us Mabel...TELL US!" Grenada screeched. "His name is Bill' she heard her friends make kissy faces and giggle 'He used to be a jerk to me and Dipper but he got nicer and he stuck up for me against Pacifica when she was really mean, and he's just so hot and he's got abs!" Mabel gushed. "I like your brother!" Candy admitted. "I like Robbie just a little bit." Grenada gushed but explained why she loved him. When Bill heard what Mabel said about him he couldn't wait till midnight to see Mabel. Approaching midnight at 11:59 Mabel went to the roof to see Bill sitting on the roof. "Hey." Mabel said smiling. "Hey your early" Bill said smiling back. "It's only 11:59!" Mabel replied jokingly. She looked at the setup Bill had put up, it was a picnic with lit candles. She sat next to him and looked at the stars. He put his arm around Mabel. "It's beautiful out tonight." Bill said to Mabel. "Not as beautiful as you." Mabel whispered so he couldn't hear it or at least she thought. "I heard that." Bill said smiling. Mabel blushed "Oops." Mabel said blushing like crazy. She looked into his eyes and he looked in hers. He caressed her cheek. She leaned in and her lips smashed against his. She tangled her hands into his hair. He put her on his lap and put his hands on her waist. Mabel put her tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance which was granted. Little did they know that Candy and Grenda were taking pictures of them kissing. Then Candy and Grenda went back to sleep. Mabel fell asleep on his chest and he stroked her hair and fell asleep. The next morning Mabel woke up to Dipper yelling.


	5. Busted

Mabel woke up to Dipper yelling. Mabel looked around to see she was still lying on Bill. She gave him a quick peck on the lips to wake him up. "Hey baby." He said smiling. "I heard Dipper yell. We need to check on him." Mabel said worriedly. "Fine." Bill replied. They got up and kissed. They looked into the attic. Dipper was pacing back and forth holding his head while Candy and Grenda were in the corner hiding from him. "Bill stay here." Mabel whispered and he just nodded. _"Dipper_ what's wrong?" Mabel asked her brother. "What's wrong?WHAT'S WRONG!" Dipper yelled holding up Candy's phone "This is what's wrong!" 'Mabel I'm so sorry' she saw Candy mouthed. 'It's ok' Mabel mouthed back. "Mabel he's a dream demon you can't love him!" Dipper yelled at her "Yes I can if it's true love!" Mabel screamed back. "She's right!" Grenda yelled to Dipper. Just then Bill came in and stood next to Mabel. "It's not true love Mabel he's a demon so just shut up about it!" Dipper yelled at her and pushed her onto the floor. "OW!" Mabel screamed. "Dipper! Stop it!" Candy yelled as she ran to Dipper. But her shoved her into the door. "Candy!" Grenda yelled. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Grenda said with her manly voice. Grenada jumped onto Dipper like a mad man. "Grenda get off me!" Dipper screamed. Mabel just stared at Grenda while Candy got up. "That's enough Grenda." Candy said while putting on her glasses. Candy pulled Grenda off Dipper. Dipper got up and charged at Bill. As he ran he pushed Mabel onto to bed and pushed Bill out the window. "BILL!" Mabel screamed. "Oh...My...God!" Candy said putting a hand over her mouth. Mabel looked out the window. "DIPPER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PUSHED BILL OUT THE WINDOW!" Mabel screamed crying. Candy and Grenda ran to her side. Candy looked up and said "It was just a kiss!" "Yeah all this for nothing!" Grenda said. Bill climbed back through the window. Mabel ran up and hugged him "Your alive!" She said sobbing. Dipper charged at him but instead of Bill falling out the window he turned them into 12 year olds. "I'M FAT AGAIN!" Grenda cried in her manly voice. Mabel poked at her braces "UGH I HATE HAVING THESE!" She said glancing at Bill. Dipper tried punching Bill but his noodle arms stopped him. "Now I have noodle arms!" Dipper whined. "I can't date someone who's like 7 years older than me!" Mabel whined. " I CAN'T DRIVE MY MOM'S MOTORCYCLE AND RACE WITH CANDY!" Grenda whined. All kids except Bill started whining that they can't do anything anymore. Mabel looked at her flats. "I hate these things." She pouted. "Why did you turn us into 12 year olds?" Candy asked in her Asian accent she had back then. "So Pine Tree couldn't knock me out the window again." Bill replied pleased with his work. Mabel gave him a pouty face "Why me?!" She pouted. Grenda was crying because she was fat and had her manly voice again. They heard Stan walking up the stairs. "Bill hide!" Mabel whisper screamed. Stan came in and looked at everyone. "Why are you guys 12 again!?". "We're not were an illusion." Mabel replied "Blink once and we will not be what we appear!" He blinked and they were 18. "Oh it was an illusion sorry kids!" Stan said walking away. Bill came out and Mabel hugged him. "What was that for?" Bill questioned Mabel "No reason!" She hugged tighter and led him to the roof. "You know I don't care anymore!" Dipper said. "Wanna go race with me and Grenda?" Candy asked "Sure." Dipper replied. "LET'S GO!" Grenada yelled as they ran out. Meanwhile with Mabel and Bill. Mabel sat on Bill's lap putting her head on his shoulder. Mabel sighed. "What's wrong?" Bill asked. "Nothing Bill." Mabel mumbled. "Something's wrong so tell me." Bill said. "Nothing's wrong!" She said seriously and kissed him. "Let's go to your room." Mabel said as they walked into the spare room where the carpet was. Mabel locked the door. Their lips smashed together. Mabel took his shirt off. Bill's hand slid up her shirt. Mabel's hands tangled in his hair. Bill pushed her on the bed and took of her shirt. Mabel moved her hands to his belt buckle and un-buckled it. She slid his pants off while continuing to make out with him. He put his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance which was granted. His hands moved to her skirt rim and he pulled off her skirt. She pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep. Mabel woke up to see she was in her underwear and Bill's arms were wrapped around her waist. She just stayed there in the warmth of his arms. She looked at the time and it said 11:00 p.m. she snuggled closer to Bill and fell back asleep. Bill woke up to be under a blanket. He had his arms wrapped around Mabel's waist. He stroked her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. She woke up automatically. "Hey what time is it?" Mabel said yawning. 1:30 a.m." Bill whispered. Bill started kissing her neck. He found her weak spot and Mabel moaned. Bill just gave her a glance continued to kiss her neck. Mabel looked at Bill and said "I'm turning 19 soon!". Bill smiled at the thought that they could do different things soon. "Hey don't think about that!" Mabel poked him knowing what he was thinking about. "Very soon though!" She said happily. One month later Mabel was in depression.


	6. Left Alone

A month later Mabel was in depression. 1 month earlier. Mabel and Bill got up from his bed and went outside with her friends. "Hey catch!" Grenda shouted at Mabel. Mabel couldn't reach it so Bill lifted her up. Candy and Dipper sat next to each other talking, Wendy and Soos were talking to Melody over face time. Everything was perfect until Stan came out and saw Bill. "Bill!" Stan shouted angrily. Everyone turned to see Stan. "Oh Shit!" Everyone said at the same time even Melody cause she knew what was going on. Stan walked in and grabbed his shotgun. He shot it at Bill but Mabel pushed him out of the way. Stan continued to shoot the gun but stopped after he shot Dipper. "DIPPER!" Candy screamed. "Get of my property!" Stan yelled at Bill. Bill looked at Mabel to Stan. "Fine." Bill said standing up. "I'll go.". Mabel stood up "W-what?" Mabel stuttered starting to cry. "I'm leaving so you don't get hurt by him from protecting me.". Mabel lost it, she cried rivers. Bill started to walk away but Mabel ran up to him and buried her head in his shirt hugging him. "Don't g-go!" Mabel cried. "I have to." Bill said starting to tear up. At this moment nobody had a dry eye besides Stan and Dipper was crying because of the bullet in his thigh. Bill hugged Mabel tight and whispered to her "Be safe and be strong." He whispered tearing up. Mabel kissed him and with one final whisper "I love you." Bill said and then disappeared. Mabel looked on the ground. There was a necklace with a triangle and an eye in the middle. She took the necklace and cried then ran into the shack. Wendy yelled at Stan "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BITCH!" "YOU SHOT DIPPER AND THEN YOU RUINED MABEL'S LIFE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!". Soos stood there and argued while the ambulance showed up. She looked at Soos's laptop and Melody was yelling at Stan to. She looked at the triangle shaped window with the eye and cried. She put on the necklace and wrote on the window he's always watching. That night she cried herself. to sleep. 5 weeks later was Dipper and Mabel's birthday. Mabel was out of depression and she was excited. She looked at her necklace and started to cry. "Your still not over him?" Dipper said. Mabel shook her head. Dipper helped her up and led her to the party room. Mabel's eyes were red and puffy. Wendy came up and comforted her. "It's ok it's ok.". Hours later at the party. "This party is awesome!" Candy yelled. "Yeah girl!" Mabel and Grenda said. Mabel saw a familiar face in the corner of her eye. "Bill?" She said excitedly. "Girls wait here!" Mabel said and glanced over at Bill which made them smile and mouthed 'go to him'. She ran over to him and hugged him. "YOUR BACK!" Mabel exclaimed. He looked at her and she disappeared into a black dreamscape. "Mabel?" Dipper said. "Where are we?" Stan asked. "Stanford!" A voice asked. "STANLEY!" Stan yelled and hugged his brother. Just then Pacifica,Soos,Robbie,Old Man McGucket,Gideon,And Wendy showed up. "Where are we?" Wendy said. Everyone shrugged. Just then Bill flew in. "Your here to defeat me!". "The order goes Mabel,Robbie,Stanley,Soos,Wendy,Stanford,Dipper,Gideon,McGucket, and Pacifica. Now join hands and gather your hatred for me and kill me!" They did what he said but nothing happened. "Kill me already!" Bill yelled. "No I won't kill you!" Mabel said looking at Bill. Bill returned to his human form "W-what?" Bill stuttered. "I won't kill you... Because I love you Bill!" Mabel admitted and ran to him and kissed him. Gasps all around the room were heard. "Really?" Bill said speechlessly. "If we killed you I wouldn't live without you I would kill myself!" Mabel said and kissed him again. "Okay then um can we go home now?" Gideon asked. "Yeah!" Bill said and everyone was returned to their homes. "Um can we have some privacy please?" Mabel asked Bill and teleported everyone to the town. "Yep." Bill said and led Mabel to his room. Mabel and Bill started to make out. Mabel took off Bill's shirt and Bill took off Mabel's shirt. After a while Mabel's hands reached for Bills belt buckle and un-buckled it and pulled his pants off. Bill reached for the top of Mabel's skirt and he pulled down her skirt. As Mabel reached for Bill's underwear he said "You sure?" Mabel nodded and took off his underwear. Bill took off Mabel's bra and underwear. All night you could hear moans,groans and creaking with everything else dirty.


	7. New Life

Mabel woke up and got dressed. She remembered what happened last night and ran to the bathroom. She wasn't pregnant. "Whew!" She said relieved. Bill walked in. "I'm not pregnant." She said to him a little sadly. "Thank god. But I'm a little sad." Bill said relieved but sad. Bill gave her a kiss then walked out. Mabel looked at houses. She found one that was $120.00 with 2 bathrooms,4 bedrooms,in ground pool,and a large backyard. The best part was it was still in Gravity Falls. She walked out of the bathroom to tell Bill. "Bill guess what!" Mabel exclaimed. "What?" He replied looking up at her. "I found a house!" She said excitedly. She showed him the house. "That's pretty cheap for a house that is really big." He said interested in the house. Dipper walked in "Hey guys." He greeted. "Dipper." Mabel said. "What?" Dipper replied opening the _fridge_ and getting orange juice. "I'm moving _out!"_ She exclaimed as Dipper spit out his orange juice. "Nice!" He said happily. "Hola gente." Stan said as he walked in. "Hi Stan **Mabel's** moving out." Dipper said smiling. Stan just stared. "With who?" He said. "Bill!" Dipper yelled as Mabel punched his arm. Stan just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Stan muttered. Mabel just stared wondering about her parents. Dipper knew what she was thinking. "Their dead." He said to Mabel. "What?!" She said confused. "They were alcoholics. They overdosed and died." He said ashamed in his parents. "Bitches." Mabel muttered now knowing why they never visited because they were busy drinking and taking pills. Bill grabbed Mabel's hand and led her to the other room. "When are we moving?" Bill asked. "When I'm 20." Mabel replied. "Ok good because then Stan won't mind as much." Bill said relieved. **They** watched TV. 1 year later. Bill got down on his knees and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?" Bill asked. "Yes!" Mabel exclaimed as Bill put the ring on her finger. 5 months later Mabel and Bill were at the alter. "Mabel Pines do you take Bill Cipher as your husband?" Dipper asked. "I do." Mabel said happily. "And do you Bill Cipher take Mabel Pines as your wife?" Dipper asked him. "I do." Bill said smiling. **"You** may now make out!" Dipper said laughing along with the other guests. Mabel and Bill kissed. Cheers and tears all around from the creepy demon side to the normal human side.


	8. New Faces

12 years later. Mabel and Bill had a set of triplets named Dawn,John, and Justin. They were brunets with golden eyes. They were 12 years old. "Are you really a dream demon daddy?" Dawn asked putting in her retainer. "Yep!" Bill replied. "I don't believe it dad!" Justin the oldest said. "I do!" John said who was the youngest 10 minutes from Justin and 5 minutes younger than Dawn. "Try focusing all of your energy to your hand." Bill said giving advice. Dawn did what he said and purple fire appeared in her hand. "SUCCESS!" Dawn screamed. John did it and orange fire appeared in his hands. "Cool!" He exclaimed pushing up his glasses. Justin did it and blue fire appeared in his hand. "Mines like yours!" Justin said proud of himself. Mabel came into the room. "Kids we got presents!" Mabel exclaimed as she brought in gifts. She gave Dawn a grappling hook. "AWAY!" She screamed and put a hole in the roof and she was dangling from the roof. "YAY!" "She takes after me!" Mabel said proudly. She gave John the 3 books. He looked through them. "Ohh monsters!" John said looking through the books. She gave Justin a pine tree hat. "A hat?" He said putting it on. "It was your uncles." Mabel said. Bill looked at his kids and said "Be careful and don't kill yourselves!". We won't dad!" Dawn said walking out the door. "WE'RE OFF!" Justin yelled. About an hour later. "Whee are we going?" Dawn asked John. "We're looking for a bunker." John replied. "I heard mom, uncle Dipper and her friend went there when they were are age." Justin said. They came up to a tree. Dawn knocked on it. "It's hollow!" She said climbing up the tree. She reached a branch but it moved down on her. "AHHH!" She screamed falling down the tree. Time froze and a triangle showed up. Dawn crossed her arms. "DAAAD!" The triplets yelled disappointed. "I told you to be careful! Especially you Dawn!" He said mad at them. "Really.." Dawn mumbled. "You are just like your mom." He said laughing. "Dad please go away." Justin and John said. "Fine." Bill said to his kids. Time unfroze and Dawn fell into the bushes. "REALLY!" She screamed. "Hey look guys!" John said pointing to stairs leading down. They walked down and looked at the nuclear warfare bunker that has been set up. "Whoa!" Justin exclaimed. TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. The beginning is also the end

**_Hi guys this is the last chapter in Forbidden Love but there will be another fan fiction on Bill and Mabel's kids. So stay tuned because for me writing books is fun but a pain. But I do it for the fun. ~Gumzibears_**

"Whoa!" John exclaimed as he walked into a nuclear warfare bunker. "Sweet!" Dawn said pulling out her phone and video taped. "This is cool." Justin said as he walked towards a hole in the wall. "Hey guys look at this!" Justin said as he crawled through the hole followed by John then Dawn. Dawn's phone rang. "Hello?" She said as she picked up her phone. "Hey it's Jenny and Brenda!" Jenny exclaimed. Jenny was Candy's daughter also Dawn's cousin. Brenda was Grenda's daughter. "Okay guys meet me at the pine tree where your dad and my mom went as kids." Dawn said as Brenda said "Meet you there!" 5 minutes later her friends came and crawled through the hole with them. They found themselves in a room with different symbols all around the walls. "Woah this is cool!" Brenda said with a voice much like Grenda's when she was 12. Jenny stepped on a symbol that glowed red. The door shut and the walls started to close in. John flipped through the journal while everyone was in chaos. "I found something!" John said. "Find these symbols!" He yelled. Jenny got one that was high up. Brenda almost broke one. Justin climbed up and smacked it. Dawn got up to a one got it but her hoodie got stuck between two that smashed together. "HELP!" She screamed while 4 blocks were heading for her head and her torso. She started to scream. "HELP!" She screamed louder as she started to glow. The exit door closed and there was no escape. Dawn had a purple aura around her body. "HIT THE DECK!" Brenda and Jenny screamed. A loud explosion shook the town. John got up and examined what happened. "Well Dawn fell through the explosion's crater into a deeper part of the bunker." John said as a pink blur passed and took Dawn with it. "DAWN!" Justin yelled running down along with John,Jenny, and Brenda. Dawn woke up with a old man sitting next to her. "Who are you?!" she said scared. "Well I have been surviving down here while a creature roams that will eat you!" The old man exclaimed. Dawn stared him down and glanced at a can of beans. "Give it up!" She said smugly. The old man turned into a freakish pink blob alien thing. Dawn gasped in horror as the creature roared. "Help!" She screamed running non-stop. Meanwhile with Mabel and Bill. "Help!" Dawns voice echoed in his head. He shot up and ran out the door. "Bill! Where are you going!" Mabel screamed running toward him. "It's Dawn...the shape shifter is chasing her." He said to her. She just nodded her head and told him to go. Bill disappeared into thin air. Jenny,Brenda,John, and Justin started to run towards Dawn's screaming. "GET BACK!" Dawn said throwing stones at the creature. The stones went through it. He clawed at Dawn causing her hoodie and sweater to rip. Blood poured from her arm and stomach. She screamed in agony. She grabbed a sharp stone and jabbed it through the creature's head. The creature swung his arm and smacked Dawn. "OW!" She screamed. Justin heard her and took off running. John followed after with Brenda carrying Jenny. They arrived and Justin ran up and punched the creature hard in the back but his hands went through. John threw can rims at him. Jenny and Brenda chucked stones at it. Dawn lay there unconscious loosing blood. Jenny glanced at a water pipe. "Brenda grab Dawn!" Jenny said as she ran towards the pipe. The creature turned his gaze to her and shape-shifted into a giant potato bug. "GUYS COVER ME!" Jenny screamed at them. Brenda handed Dawn to John and ran towards the giant bug and hopped on it. She punched and kicked it turned back to original form. Brenda grabbed his arms and he squirmed. 'YEEE HAAA!" She screamed smiling. Jenny turned the wheel on the pipe. Gallons of water shot out of it flooding the cave. They all shot back and ended up at a dead end near the chambers. The shape-shifter clawed at Brenda who started bleeding not much but a lot. "HELP!" John screamed. "WHERES DAD!" Justin screamed as he ran to his sister. He got blood on all over him. She woke up. The kids ran to her side ignoring the thing that was coming closer. He swiped them all at once and they shot back. John spat out blood. Everyone was scratched,bruised,sprained,bleeding, and tired. "Were going to die..." Brenda muttered starting to cry. They looked up in defeat waiting for their execution. They couldn't fight they were to exhausted. Bill appeared and ran towards his kids and engulfed them in a hug. John spat up a lot more blood and he started to cough. Dawn got up and Bill saw his daughter's scratches and rips. Justin got up and re-adjusted his pine-tree hat. John got up adjusted his glasses. His dad saw the gash in his side. John coughed up streams of blood and fell. They all fell for that matter. "Too tired!" Justin mumbled. They watched Bill freeze the thing in a chamber and carried the kids home. When they arrived Mabel was smiling expecting 3 kids trot behind Bill. But her smile vanished when she saw Bill carrying 4 kids that were bloody and scratched. She saw John cough out blood. She ran into the house to get the keys to the car. Bill put the kids in the car got in with Mabel and drove to the hospital.


End file.
